Names
by iCyou
Summary: Ten years later, in a random coincedence the icarly ends up at the old apartment building. And something is revealed that shocks Freddie and Sam... Carly has two kids. Twins. 6 years old. But what's even more of a suprise... is there names.


**Carly**

Carly walked through the halls, smiling, yet sobbing as memories flooded her mind. _Why_ had she come here in the first place?

She hadn't been back here in over ten years, yet these old hallways still had the familiar ring of home. The wood floors now scuffed and scared, still echoed her footsteps just the way she remembered. She soon fell into the rhythm of her childhood. She had been everywhere else in the building. There was only one place left to go.

She still could recall every step of the way to her old apartment. After all these years she had never forgotten.

It was automatic to her. Easy as breathing. She turned to the right at the third floor elevator (though the elevator had long ago fallen through the shaft so it was no more just a big gaping hole where the elevator used to be) and in two minutes she was standing in front of apartment 213. She swiveled around at the sound of a door opening. And there not two feet from her was Freddie Benson.

She was shocked. She hadn't her long lost tech producer since high school. But she remained calm, and tried to greet him through her tears, but all that came out was "Freddie Benson were you waiting for me to come home from school, again?" She repeated it from a long forgotten memory that just came back to mind.

He wasn't crying, he beamed at her and said. "Of course."

She tried to laugh but ending up chocking because it kind of hard to laugh and cry at the same time. But Freddie knew what she was trying to do anyway.

"So Carly why are you here?"

"Impulse. You?"

"The same. It's hard to believe it's been so long. It seems like just yesterday we were eating spaghetti tacos at your place."

"Tell me about it."

"What a coincidence we both are here right now. If Sam were here it could be a reunion." Carly joked half heartedly.

"She is here."

"What?!"

"I said Sam is here. You just missed her by a few minutes. I was in my old apartment wallowing in the remains of my childhood, when she picked the lock and burst in. She said she was looking for a memento. And then she left. I was shocked to say the least."

"SHE'S HERE?!"

"Yea."

"Why aren't you more freaked out, you haven't seen he in ten years-"

"Wrong. You haven't seen her in ten years. I've kept up my old ties. We've been face-book friends since collage. I looked for you too but you didn't have one. We've met up a few times since then."

"You could have looked harder… I'm on my-space."

"Carly, it's not as easy to stalk you when you live half way across the country, as it was when you lived across the hall." He said.

Carly started to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Sam where else?"

"You're not going to find her down that way, Carly."

"And you know this how?"

"You and I both know where she is."

He was right. She did know. Carly dashed back to where Freddie was standing pulled out an old key and jiggled the rusty lock. Even after ten years no one had bothered to change them.

And she was in.

She ran into the used-to be living room and saw her best friend sitting where the sofa used to be looking where the TV once was, smiling.

"Hey Carls. Long time no see."

Carly practically crushed Sam in her embrace.

"I missed you."

For a second they both just looked at each other appraising the changes in their appearances, and trying to get a clue how life had been for the other.

"No more helping bra I see."

"Still just as blunt as always."

"Would you want it any other way?"

"Absolutely not."

They both sat down where the couch used to be, and reminisced for hours. It took them over two of them to realize the Freddie was still there, and leaning against the door-frame.

"Are you guys just going to sit there all day, or are we going to do what we all know we came here to do?" Freddie asked.

He was right, yet again. Even if none of them had known it when they came here, they all knew it know.

Carly, and Sam got up of the floor and climbed the creaking wooden staircase to the studio. Freddie followed suit. In second they were staring at the glass door, pleasantly surprised that the Icarly sticker was still there thought it's colors were washed out, and it was peeling in the corners. Sam pushed open the door and led the way inside. No one had bothered to take a thing out of this room. Most of the thing here had been to heavy for the movers to take with them. And Lubert must have been too lazy to have it hauled to a dump. Everything was exactly as they had left it. From the bean bags to the colored window panes.

For old times' sake Freddie stood behind his ancient tech gear, that had been so outdated when everyone moved away that he hadn't bothered to take it with him, and whispered

"Five… Four… Three… Two…"

"One." Sam finished.

"You don't say the one."

"Yea you told me that ten years ago and I didn't listen, and I sure as hell ain't gonna do it now."

Carly laughed.

"You two haven't changed a bit."

She glanced down at her digital watch and gasped it was already four thirty… her kids would be out of school soon. She had to pick them up!

"Oh god I'm sorry but I have to pick up my kids…"

They both gawked at her.

"_You have kids?"_

She had forgotten that they didn't know.

"Um… yea. Two. Twins. 6 years old. Gotta go!"

"Wait… what are their names?" Freddie asked.

"Samantha Delilah Shay, and Fredward Spencer Shay. I really have to go!"

She darted out the door and just like that Carly was gone again, leaving Sam and Freddie in the dust.

"Did she say…?" Sam raised her eyebrows.

"I think she did." Freddie replied.


End file.
